


Family Ties

by orphan_account



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Fluff, Gift Giving, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 10:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tooth-rotting, cavity-making fluff.It's Red's birthday, and Nicky has everything planned to a T.





	Family Ties

Nicky was beyond excited.

It was Red’s first birthday outside of the Litch, and Nicky had the perfect present.

Ever since she had gotten out a few months after Red, they had been living together in a small apartment in Queens. It wasn’t anything special, but Nicky absolutely refused to ask Marka for money and they were doing just fine with what they had anyway.

Red had taken out a loan and bought the broken-down remains of her old shop. She was in the process of transforming it perhaps past its former glory, but even during renovation she still was able to sell a goodly amount of what she made.

Nicky, too, had been working hard, managing to find a job waiting tables at one of the fancier restaurants in the area. It paid well and it was something she could do. And, it was flexible hours, which meant she could help Red when needed.

As Nicky quietly pushed open the door, she watched sunlight begin to stream through the window, casting patterns on the floor but not yet disturbing her mother’s sleep. That was her job, after all. She crept over to the bed, but didn't speak yet, enjoying the peace in Red’s face as she slept. It gave her a kind of innocence she would never tolerate in herself during wakefulness, but in Nicky's opinion it took years off her life.

Carefully, almost delicately, Nicky sat herself on the edge of the bed. She allowed her fingers to comb through Red’s short hair and began to sing, because she knew her mother was the only person in the world who enjoyed it when she did.

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you…”

She saw the exact moment Red’s eyelids fluttered, but the older woman kept them closed and was content only to listen with a growing smile on her face.

“Happy birthday dear Ma…”

Nicky chose that moment to come in for a hug, which Red gladly and heartily returned.

“Happy birthday to you!”

“What a way to wake up, huh,” Red asked with a wry grin, her already rough voice even more gravelly from sleep.

“Is that a good thing?”

“Of course, honey. It always is with you.”

Though Nicky would never show it, these words touched her deeply - even though Red had been her mother for years now it still surprised her sometimes how radically different she was from  
Marka.

“Do you want breakfast in bed or do you want to get up?”

“You- you didn't actually _cook_ , did you?” The expression on Red’s face was comically horrified. Nicky chuckled.

“Nah, but someone did.” As if on cue, the smell of eggs wafted through the door, and Red picked it up immediately.

“Who else is here, Nicky?”

“I won't answer that until you tell me; here, or out there?”

“I'm coming, I'm coming,” Red grumbled, kicking off the covers as Nicky stood up.

“Okay then. See you in the kitchen.” Nicky smiled mischievously in response to the glare her mother sent. She strode out the door with one last smile and headed down the hall to the kitchen.

“Hey, guys, she's up,” Nicky stage-whispered to the assembled group.

“Well, good,” Gloria said, only pretending to be annoyed, “we've only got one day of furlough and I don't wanna waste it.”

“Shut up, Mendoza,” Big Boo retorted, not unkindly.

“Oh yeah, real witty. You should be a comedian.”

Norma silenced them with a sharp tap to the shoulder, pointing to Nicky.

“Guys!” she admonished them. “We’re all here for the same reason, so let's get along just for today, okay?”

There were murmured assents throughout the room. A knock sounded at the door.

“I'll get it,” Boo volunteered, up and on the way before anyone had a chance to complain. Moments later, she returned with an extremely bouncy Lorna Morello.

“Oh, gosh, I'm so excited! This is gonna be great!”

They all sat together around the dining table, no easy feat considering how small it was and how many of them there were, but they managed it. Just in time, too, because Gina had just finished scooting around when Red walked -or more accurately, stumbled- into the room.

As her eyes fell on the lot of them, Nicky beamed at her. She blinked once, took off her glasses, rubbed them, and put them back on.

“How the hell…”

“Just get over here and eat some food,” Mendoza said, flashing a grin as she served up plates.

There were various versions of ‘Happy Birthday, Red,’ tossed around the table. For the first time in their association, the Russian retained that peace Nicky had observed. It animated her features in a way that gave her almost a glow.

As they settled down to eat, Red’s curiosity won out.

“So, tell me, how did you do it?”

Norma pointed at Nicky and gave a big smile. Nicky returned it, albeit shyly.

“Well, Ma, let’s just say we had something Caputo wanted and leave it there.”

“You're right,” Red said after a time. “I really don't want to know.”

The better part of breakfast was spent in a comfortable conversation, witty banter interspersed with catching up that had been left far too long. As Gloria cleared the dishes, the doorbell rang.

Nicky was the only one who knew what arrival this would be - she hadn't told anyone. Most of them looked in the general direction of the door with confusion, but she stood and with a smooth “I'll get it,” left them to wonder.

As the door opened, the first thing she noticed was the cake.

It was, to be fair, bigger than the woman’s head who was carrying it, but Nicky soon recovered her manners.

“Long time no see,” she said.

“I'm sorry I’m late,” came the distinctively accented voice, “but coconut cake cannot be rushed.”

“I wouldn't have expected anything less. Come on in.”

Miss Claudette was only out thanks to Piper Chapman’s good favor. If it weren't for her, the woman would still be in max. But thoughts of that liar would not be entertained today - it was a time of happiness.

“Someone order a cake?”

Red was happier than Nicky had ever seen her. The fact that she had created that look on her mother’s face gave her great joy.

The rest of the party was somewhat a blur for Nicky. She wasn't used to being a hostess, but for Red she felt she could do anything.

She let the older woman enjoy the company of these people they had both grown to love while she dealt with the behind-the-scenes issues.

When it came time for presents, she made sure they were there. When cake was cut, she made sure everything was kept clean. After all, she was usually the one whose messes had to be cleaned up after. It was past time to return the favor.

Eventually, people began to leave, having other things to do with their furlough. Everything was winding down perfectly.

“Did you enjoy your party, Ma,” Nicky asked as they sat together on the couch.

“I did, very much so,” Red replied. “But mostly that's because you put so much effort into making it special.”

Despite herself, a faint blush tinged her cheeks, and Nicky smiled shyly.

“There's still one more gift to be given,” she confided. She'd wanted to wait until everyone else had gone before sharing this with her mother.

Norma was still in the corner, watching with quiet satisfaction as her oldest friend finally received love she deserved more than anyone. Quietly, as was her way, she slipped out the door while Nicky was in the other room.

Red wondered what more she could possibly get that would be useful to her. They'd given her anything from money to kitchen appliances (her family, above all, knew how practical she was,) and she couldn't think what else she needed that she didn't already have.

But then, Nicky returned. She held a slip of paper and wore a huge smile.

“Happy birthday,” she said again, for what felt like the hundredth time, as she handed her mother a document that would solidify their bond forever.

The former Miss Nichole Nichols, born April 4th 1997, now holds the name of Miss Nichole Reznikov, as of April 25th, 2018. This change has been authorized by a court of law and is entirely lawful in its execution.

At the bottom was a signature, she guessed that of a judge.

Red was not one to cry easily, after all, she was a tough woman, but there were some things that not even years of composure could keep you from breaking down at. As she read and reread the form in her hands, a tear escaped against her consent. She looked at her daughter, which Nicky certainly was, now more than ever, with such pure love and happiness that Nicky had to hug her.

“Thank you, _lubov moya_ ,” she whispered into the younger woman’s hair.

In response, Nicky smiled into Red’s shirt, breathing in the scent as if trying to memorize it forever.

She remembered, dimly, that the words meant ‘my love.’ As soon as they'd gotten out of prison, Nicky had made it a priority to learn what her mother’s endearments meant in her own language - it was not only another piece of Red but also a way for Nicky to connect with her.

“I love you, too,” she said after a moment.

Red was pleasantly surprised - Nicky had not only correctly interpreted what she'd said, but also returned the sentiment without missing a beat. She held her daughter closer to her, knowing her back would hate her for it but wanting nothing more than to fall asleep like this, with her dearest love in her arms, just as she had woken.

“I hope, though I'm not very eloquent right now, you understand how much this means to me.”

Nicky chuckled quietly.

“You cried, Ma. I think it's safe to say you were moved.”

“If I weren't so tired, I would hit you.”

“I'm sure,” Nicky said, but instead of being deterred she only snuggled closer.

_To hell with it_ , Red thought, allowing her eyes to close. It had been a long, wonderful day. She would deal with consequences when they came, but now she was going to love her daughter and nothing in the world could stop her.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
